Sonic The Hedgehog in The Evil Dead
by Lee Sanchez
Summary: Five friends (Sonic, Shadow, Sonia, Amy, and Rouge) venture to a cabin and accidentally release an evil entity using the Book of the Dead.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog in...  
**THE EVIL DEAD**  
by Lee Sanchez

I was having imaginative time and decided to think about Sonic characters being in an Evil Dead scenario. And now here's this. I think it will be fun writing all of this extremely twisted stuff about these friendly characters. But I am a person who loves horror films, so yeah. This story is a combination of the remake, original, and second Evil Dead. I hope you enjoy. I welcome your opinions. Thank you for reading.

Chapter I  
Running, running through the woods was a missing 16 year old daughter. She seemed frightened, frightened by something chasing her, something invisible. The poor scared girl stopped, and looked at her surroundings, it seemed safe, she was badly injured. Her ear was ripped, her knee was cut, and she had a broken arm. She was breathing heavily because of the running. She limped in the dirt, she was lost in a forest. The rays of sun shined through the trees, their limbs sprouting like hands. She heard something behind her, and quickly looked, she was met by the end of a gun. She fell to the ground, hurting.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry honey!" A white hedgehog said as he hit her again, knocking her out.

It was the girl's father, Silver the hedgehog. He was torn from doing this to his poor girl, Emily. He put a burlap sack over her head and carried her off to a car. He laid her in the back, opened the driver's door, and drove. He was driving on the highway, riding past the many trees. He was scared and terrified by what had happened to his little girl.  
Oh God, Emily, why did you have to read it, it said not to read it. He thought to himself. He looked in the mirror, and studied his daughter, he observed her badly injured body. He was too distracted to notice the Peter-Liner that he almost crashed into, he swerved to the left of the lane, dodging it.

"Jesus... Phew!" He said to himself. He looked in the mirror again, startled to see Emily sitting up, the bag was removed from her head.

"Daddy, why do you hate me?" She asked.

"Please! Please don't do this to me!" Silver said.

"Why are you doing this to your daughter? What did she ever do, Silver?" She asked, menacingly.

"Shut up! Please Emily!" He yelled.

Emily suddenly raised up the double barreled shotgun and shot it inside the car, it made the car spin out of control. The vehicle rode off the highway, and fell into a river below. It crashed into the shallow water. It was smoking, Silver opened the door, and crawled out. He grabbed the shotgun that flew out of the window, and he loaded it. He opened the back door to see that Emily was gone, vanished. He looked at the seat, confused. Silver was suddenly hit with a branch and made him fall, he looked up to see Emily, her eyes were completely white, and her teeth seemed to be rotted.

Emily spoke with an unusually deep, horrifying demonic voice.  
"Don't you love your own fucking daughter Silver? Your only child!" She said.

"You're not Emily, you're not my daughter." Silver said.

He aimed the shotgun at Emily and pulled the trigger. A chunk of her shoulder was blasted off. Blood was running down her arm.

"Aim better bitch! Shoot me in the fucking head! Do it you pathetic fuck!" She yelled.

Silver ran behind the car. He saw that the back trunk was opened and he spotted the chainsaw that was laying out of it. He grabbed the handle of it and pulled the weapon out. He stood up and looked at his daughter walking towards him, she had a knife in her hand. Silver pulled the clutch, it failed to start.

"Dammit! Dammit no!" He muttered.

He pulled again, no luck.  
Emily appeared right in front of him and stabbed his stomach. He stumbled back, grabbing the wound.

"I'm going to kill you Silver. We want your flesh, your soul. Give it to us!" She said as she started for Silver again.

Silver finally gave one last pull on the clutch and raised the chainsaw, now working.

"I love you baby!" He said as he drove the blade into Emily's neck, he steadily moved the chainsaw up and cut through her head, creating two halves.

He drove the blade across her shoulder, sending more and more blood spraying his body. He dismembered his daughter, her limbs and body lay in the water, twitching. The water was turning red with the blood it was carrying. Silver grabbed a trash bag from the trunk and stuffed the remains of Emily's body into it. He walked into the woods, carrying a gallon of gasoline and matches. He dragged the trash bag along the twigs and grass. He opened it, and poured the gasoline on the body parts, he emptied it and took out a match. He scraped it against the line on the little packet it came from. It lit, and he took one last look at his daughter and dropped the match on the mess of blood and body parts. They burst into flames, Silver stared at the fire as it burned the remains. He walked away from the fire, back to his family cabin.  
Silver's daughter did something she was not supposed to do. In the cabin was a very evil artifact, something beyond any historical object in the world. Emily had gotten hold of the object. Her father went to the cabin to study and analyze it. It was a book, an old book. Silver was an archaeologist, who discovered it at a dig in Mexico. He quickly became obsessed with it. He studied its pages, knowing the great power the book came with. His daughter found the book and read a page, one that released an evil in the woods. She was consumed by it, and went on a killing spree in the nearby town. Finally, Silver decided to put an end to it. He had to kill her before the evil took another. As long as the evil book was not read aloud, the evil book can cause no harm to anyone, unfortunately, that wasn't made clear enough to poor Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
A blue hedgehog is in his dormitory, packing his clothes and essentials for the weekend. He looked through his clothing, picking out what's suitable for his vacation with his three friends and sister. They planned to go to cabin they rented out. It was isolated in the woods, the only known way to get there and back was the old bridge. He tightened his backpack and headed to the door. He walked out of the building and to the picnic area, where he met up with his girlfriend, Amy.

"Hey Sonic! I was just about to call you." She said as Sonic approached her.

He hugged her and gave her a kiss. They sat down on the bench near them.

"Shadow said he'll be here in a little bit, we'll just have to wait." Amy said.

"Oh yeah we have to pick up Sonia on the way! I forgot to tell him." Remembered Sonic.

"She's coming? I mean, she actually wants to go?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah" Sonic responded.

"With us?" She added.

"Yup" Sonic said.

"To the cabin?" She asked.

"Yes" Sonic replied.

"For the weekend?" Amy asked.

"Indeed, she said she wanted to get out of her house for a while." Assured Sonic.

"Will it be awkward at all, its weird when siblings and friends mix, never turns out well." Said Amy.

"Don't worry, she'll probably be cooped up in a room drawing or something don't worry." Sonic told her.

"Hey there they are!" Amy said, pointing at the van driving along the curb.

The couple gathered their stuff and walked towards the vehicle. Shadow rolled down his window.

"Sorry we took a little longer, I decided to go get more stuff at the store. Hope you don't mind." He said.

The back door was opened, Sonic and Amy threw their stuff in the van, and hopped in. Shadow was driving, Rouge, Shadow's girlfriend, was in the passenger's seat.

"Hey you guys, I hope you brought everything you need. We're going to be in that cabin all alone." Rouge said.  
"We got everything, at least I do. Sonic? You?" Amy asked.

"Hopefully." He responded. Then he suddenly remembered again.

"Oh! I forgot, Sonia wants to come too." He told Shadow.

Shadow gave Sonic an are you fucking kidding me? look through the mirror. Sonic just shrugged.

"Just follow this road and take a left, I'll show you the house. It won't take long I promise." Sonic said.

The van drove up a street to a medium sized house, Shadow honked the horn. Sonia came out, with her bags. The back doors opened and the bags were thrown in. She got in.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hi Sonia, how are you?" Amy asked.

"Good... You?" Sonia responded.

"I'm fine." Amy answered.

"Let's find a song." Shadow suggested, he turned on the radio and a song played, an odd song.

The five sat in silence listening to it with surprised faces, the music did not make sense whatsoever.

"What the hell's a starship?" Rouge said.

"I don't know, but apparently it was meant to fly." Sonic said.

"What is wrong with this woman?" Amy said.

"Its actually kinda catchy. (Sonic sang) Starships, were meant to fly-y-y-y, hands up! And touch this guy!"

Amy and Sonia laughed, then were quickly silenced by a gunshot. They looked at Shadow's hand, which held a gun that was smoking. The radio was crackling and sparking, he shot it. The other four looked at him.

"Sorry, I just really hate that song." He said, putting the gun back into the compartment of the car.

"Uuuum, Shadow?" Asked Rouge.

"Yeeees?" He said.

"Why the gun? Why not just change the..." She was cut off quickly.

"Anger problems, very uncontrollable." He replied.

The van drove on, it passed some gas stations, hills, small houses, you know, the stuff you usually see during road trips. It approached a bridge, lined with steel, but mainly constructed of old wood.

"Uuuum, hmmm. Hmmm..." Shadow mouthed.

"Should we take the risk? It looks really dangerous." Sonia said, a little scared.

"Yeah I don't think it'll be... Woah!" Sonic yelled as the van sped across the bridge with immense speed, then it squealed to stop on a dirt road.

"Holy shit! Shadow what the hell?" Sonic said.

Shadow gave him a smirk. "Well at least we got through it. Right?"

"How do you suppose we cross back here and not completely crash to the ground?" Sonia said.

"We'll figure that out later, let's go." Shadow said as he continued driving.

They passed through a forest with creepy looking trees and such. Sonia had a very weird feeling about it, she didn't know why. They finally made it to the driveway by the cabin, it looked extremely broken down. It was just an old, dirty wooden cabin. They noticed a tool shed beside it, there was a rocking bench on the porch, and a door that had a lock on it. The group got out of the van and walked up to the porch.

"Well, this looks a little run down." Rouge said.

"Yeah, a little." Shadow added.

"Well it could be fun, you never know." Sonic said.

"Yeah, let's just, enjoy whatever might be in there." Said Amy.

"Alright just let me unlock this thing." Shadow said.

Shadow grabbed a key from his bag and unlocked the door, it creaked open, revealing a descent looking living room. There was a fireplace, a chair, counters, and a table. Everything was so old fashioned. The floor creaked a little with each step the groups took.

"I guess, you can make yourselves at home." Shadow told everyone.

The five friends grabbed their stuff from the van and took them in. Sonic dragged his and Amy's bags to a small bedroom. His eye caught a picture of a young white hedgehog. He went up to it and read the name.

"Emily" It said, hedgehog was a toddler. The date was April 5, 1983 and she was holding a little teddy bear wearing a pink dress. Amy walked in as Sonic was studying the picture.

"Whatcha' lookin' at?" She asked.

"This picture." Sonic pointed at it.

"This must be the daughter of the guy who owns this place, Shadow never said he had a daughter." He said.

"Well she's very cute, now come on we're going to start a cook out." Amy told him.

"Hold on I'm not done unpacking." Sonic said.

"Alright we'll be waiting." She left the room.

Sonic looked outside through the window, it was a surprisingly sunny day. Usually it the sky was gray and carried a gloomy feeling with it. It was nice to see the sun decided to show up. Sonic took one last glance at the picture and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"So, you let these college kids rent it? Are you sure that's a good idea Silver?" A hedgehog named Earl asked.

"Don't worry about it, the thing is locked away, and I've cleaned the cabin pretty damn well." Silver said, talking to his long time friend.

"So every trace of what happened is gone? No blood stains?" Earl asked.

"Yeah, I left the shotgun and shells there, for protection. You never know if they'll need it." Silver answered.

"Good, I hope they break anything in there, that cabin as like an ancient pyramid." Earl said.

"It isn't too old, what I'm worried about is that bridge." Silver added.

"I forgot about that stupid thing, one day someone's gonna fall through there. You think we can give someone a call to fix it up a little?" Earl asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure once they see how unstable it is they'll fix it right away." Silver agreed.

"Well, it was nice talking to you again Silver, I really missed you buddy." Earl said.

"Yeah, thanks again for the coffee, I guess I'll be on my way. Bye." And with that, Silver walked out of the coffee shop, and onto the street.

Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, and Sonia were outside in the back of the cabin. Shadow was using the grill and tending to the steaks and such. Sonic and Amy were sitting together on a bench, talking. Rouge was preparing the food, with Sonia's help.

"How old is the place?" Asked Sonia.

"The guy said it was built sometime in the 1940's, ever since its been restored only one time. It looks like it could use another one, though." Shadow said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Rouge added.

"Alright there's the food." Shadow set the food on the table in the kitchen. Everyone took their seats and started to eat, Sonic stood up and was about to speak.

Shadow told him quickly, "No we are not proposing a toast, sit your ass down bitch."

"Wow, rude." Sonic said as he sat back down.

"Well I just thought we could..." Sonic was cut off again by Shadow.

"Nope nope don't want to. Shadow is hungry and must eat." Shadow said.

The group ate and talked to each other. It was a pretty good afternoon for all of them, spending time with friends. The memories, laughs, and time together made all of them happy. Then it stopped, as a loud slam was heard.

"What was that?" Said Sonia.

"I don't know, but it came from the living room." Shadow said.

They cautiously walked to the living room and noticed a cellar door came open.

"Did anybody notice a door there when we came here?" Shadow asked.

"No, I spent most of my time outside." Rouge said.

"That scared the hell out of me, let's just close it." Sonic said.

"Now hold on, I want to see what's down there." Shadow quickly insisted.

"Oh I hate cellars, just close the damn thing. It was probably an animal that crawled out or something." Sonia said.

"Animal? An animal?" Shadow laughed.

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard, Jesus Christ." He laughed more.

"Sonia's right, it was probably an animal, let's leave it." Amy said.

"Alright if your so sure Amy, how about you go down there and see for yourself?" Shadow teased.

"Come on guys, calm down." Sonic said.

"Well I'm going down, see you in a bit." Shadow said as he climbed down the ladder that led the the cellar floor with a flashlight.

The other four waited in silence, it seemed like forever until Sonic called for Shadow.

"Shadow? Shadow are you still there? Shadow?" He called.

"Well I might as well go too, I'll be back." Sonic said as he went down the ladder.

He walked around in the dim light. He was startled when a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped, it was Shadow.  
Shadow was laughing.

"Did I scare you? Sorry, didn't mean to."

"Dammit, Shadow. Is there anything down here?" Sonic asked.

"Actually yes, come look at this." Shadow told him.

He shined the light onto what seemed like something wrapped in a plastic bag and barbed wire. There was a shotgun and tape recorder beside it.

"Woah, what is that?" Sonic said.  
"I don't know, but its weird. Is that a Stoeger?" Shadow said as he grabbed the double barrel. He opened it and two shells popped out.

"This thing looks pretty old, but kick ass." He said.

Sonic held up the object bound in barbed wire. He studied it and observed it.

"Hey you think that... Shadow? Hey wait up!" Sonic said as Shadow was climbing back up the ladder.

Sonic grabbed the tape recorder and the object, then climbed the ladder.

"What is that supposed to be?" Rouge said, looking at what Sonic was holding.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Sonic set the object and tape recorder on a table and pulled out a pair of earphones.

Before he put them in, he wanted to open up the black plastic on the object.

"Does anyone know where any wire-cutters are?" Sonic asked.

"There might be some out in the tool-shed." Answered Rouge.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go get them." Sonic left the cabin and headed to the shed.

He opened the door, which creaked loudly. He pulled on a string which caused the light to flicker on. The shed was definitely made for tools, they were everywhere. Sonic searched for the wire cutters, but he suddenly felt creaking under his feet. He looked down at the floor and was too late to jump as he fell through the floor. He only fell three feet, his upper body still poking out of the ground. He noticed that there was a tunnel where he was standing, it led up here, to the shed.

_Um, okay? Why would there be a small tunnel and it only leads up to the floor of a shed?_

Sonic climbed out of the hole and stood up, he pulled a few splinters out and continued to search for the cutters. He finally spotted a pair, laying beside a chainsaw on a shelf. He grabbed them and made his way out the door, turning the light off.  
He walked into the cabin and sat down in his chair.

"Did you find them?" Asked Shadow.

"Yeah, but I kinda fell the floor trying to find it though." Sonic said.

"Wait, what?" Shadow questioned.

"A spot on the floor broke and I fell through, I never thought I was that heavy." Sonic answered.

"Oh no, Silver is going to kill us all! I have to go see it I'll be back. Dammit Sonic, why?" Shadow said as he headed for the shed.

"Sorry." Sonic apologized.

He aimed his attention at the thing wrapped in barbed wire, he used the wire cutter to snip the barbed wire off. After he was done, he removed the plastic. Sonic was shocked at what was in it, it seemed to be a book. It had a face, a very distorted face, that looked like it was screaming. Another thing that shocked Sonic, was that it looked like it was made of human skin, it had stitches and small hairs all over it.  
He was astonished at the cover of the mysterious book. Sonic then flipped to the first page, which depicted a hand coming out of the ground and a skull. It read, "The Naturan Demanto" on the page.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Sonic flipped through the pages, the book must have been incredibly old. The words were not English, not even a language Sonic knew. He studied the pages, there was one that seemed to show three human eye. Each one different from the other. One had an iris that seemed normal, the next being completely white, and the other having an oddly shaped pupil, it being in the form of a cross. Sonic became more and more confused as he thumbed through the pages. He decided it was time to listen to the tapes. He plugged in his earphones and pressed the rewind button until it stopped. He then pressed the play button with his finger, and listened to a male voice speaking.

"This is Silver Venice, I have made a discovery of a very ancient artifact. A very unusual artifact. What I found was a book of some sort. I was attending a dig in Mexico with my daughter, Emily, my son, Tails, and my wife, Sally. What we have found was beyond comprehension and it has revealed to me many things about this world's past." It said.

Sonic fast forwarded it a little and stopped, then pressed play.

"The date is October 15th, 1986. I have successfully translated this book after much research. The language used in the book is Egyptian, it must have been written in 738 A.D. The author is not specified. The title, which reads the Naturan Demanto, translates to the Book of the Dead. The book holds a prophecy, many demonic tellings, and the rise of the Anti Christ. It holds a great power, that not even I could understand." Sonic listened and listened to the tape through the evening.

Silver was laying in his bed, falling asleep. His vision seemed to fall into the inside of his mind. He began to dream. He was walking down a hall with a red carpet and it was lit by candles. The hall seemed to be endless. He walked along, wanting to find if there actually was an end. Out of nowhere, Silver heard a whisper.

"Its gone, it found its way back. It lives and you cannot stop it."

Silver quickly turned around to see a cloaked figure with a hood covering its face.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Silver said to it.

The figure held out a necklace, it had a heart shaped pendant with a familiar picture on it. Silver saw that it was his daughter, Emily.

"Remember what you did? You killed her. Your daughter." The voice whispered.

"No! I had to! There was no choice!" Silver yelled at it.

The figure removed the hood and revealed itself to be Emily, her eyes were white. She seemed to stare at her father with no emotion. She spoke in that haunting voice again.

"He's coming to take us all." She said.

Silver woke up suddenly, he was sweating, he headed to the restroom to take a pill to calm him down. After the pill, he opened his bedroom closet and pulled out a trunk. He unlocked it and opened it. It was empty.

"No! How is it gone!" Silver said to himself.

The Naturan Demanto was supposed to be in the trunk, locked away. It had disappeared.  
It was finally night now, and everyone was enjoying their time at the cabin. Sonic was still sitting in the chair, listening to the tape.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to my room, I think I'm a little tired." Sonia said.

"Aw, come on Sonia, its only ten o'clock! Why so early?" Rouge said.

"Yeah, come one Sonia, stay here, we'll wake you up." Amy said.

"No, I'm gonna go. I'll see if I feel more awake later. Bye." Sonia went to her room.

Sonic took his earphones out, and stood up.

"Hey, you guys have to listen to this! It's crazy!" He told everyone.

"Finally! You've been cooped up in that chair with that thing for the past few hours! What is it anyway?" Amy asked.

"Just listen." Sonic said.

Shadow, Rouge, and Amy joined Sonic in listening to the recording.

"Alright so this guy found this book in Mexico, its like an ancient witch craft thing, and he's been studying it. His daughter starts doing some weird shit and kills his wife. It's scary." Sonic told them.

"Holy shit, is it real?" Shadow asked.

"I'm sure, that book is made of skin! Can you believe that?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Ew, that's gross! Who would do that!" Rouge said, disgusted.

"Okay now listen." Sonic pressed the play button on the tape recorder.

"October 17, 1981. I have found a passage from the book that claims to give permission for this demon to possess the living, I will now read."

"Oh my God! That's Mr. Venice!" Shadow said.

"The guy that owns this place?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, that's so fucked up!" Silver said.

"Dandra, amees-tobeen. Hazartha, kandian-monohanzee-sanhozen. Samanzarobs-thah. Kanda! Kanda! Kanda! Kanda!"

The recording was ended by a flash of lightning outside. The group was startled by it, Sonic shut it off.

"Was that a good idea to play that part Sonic?" Rouge asked.

"It's just a recording, I'm sure it didn't release the boogeyman or something. Don't worry." Sonic assured.

"Its starting to rain pretty bad out there, I hope it doesn't leak through the cabin." Shadow said.

Something was moving quickly throught the forest, something that couldn't be seen. It was rushing through all the branches and leaves in the woods.

"Well at least I have someone to cuddle up with in case the lightning scares me." Amy said, looking at Sonic, he smiled.

It kept moving, pushing everything out of its way.

Shadow's phone rang, he pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"Shadow? Hey I need to ask you something." Silver said over the phone.

"Yeah, what is it?" Shadow asked.

"Did you find a thing wrapped in barbed wire anywhere, I think I..." The phone went completely dead.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with this thing? The battery was full just 2 seconds ago!" Shadow said.

"Here, wanna use mine?" Sonic asked.

He looked at his phone, which was dead too.

"Wait, what the hell? Mine's dead too!" Sonic said.

"So is mine!" Said Amy.

"Same here." Rouge added.

"What's going on? This is impossible!" Shadow angrily said.

A scream was heard, Sonia's scream.

"Sonia!" Sonic yelled as he ran for Sonia's room.

The other three followed Sonic, when they reached the room, Sonia was gone, and the window was shattered.

"Oh God! Sonia!" Sonic called, there was no answer.

"Where is she?" Amy said.

"We have to look for her!" Sonic said.

Sonia was laying unconscience on the ground in the woods, rain was pouring down. She woke up in a daze, she stumbled to her feet.

"Where am I?" She said to herself.

She was unaware that she was dragged out into the woods by something. She tried to walk away, but something caught her foot. She looked to see that a branch was wrapped around her ankle. She tried pulling on it, then something grabbed her arms, it was more branches. She panicked. She struggled to break free, but it was no use. More branches grabbed her, her legs, shoulders, and neck. They tightened around her body, the little spines were digging into her skin. She gasped for breath and she was choking. After much struggle, she finally tore away from the branches, she ran for her life through the woods. She could feel something chasing her, a harsh sound of a wind's whisper seemed to be closing in on her. She ran as fast as she could.

Sonic was driving the van with Amy, they were searching for Sonia.

"Oh God, I'm so worried. I hope she's okay." Said Sonic.

"It'll be a miracle if she turns up in this weather." Amy added.

The headlights were like two yellow eyes on the path they were on, highlighting the wet ground and raindrops. Then, the van suddenly stopped to see Sonia running straight at the van.

"Sonia? Sonia! Oh thank God!" Sonic got out and put Sonia in the back seat.

"Go! Go right now! We have to get out of here!" Sonia said.

Sonia pushed the pedal, making the van speed.

"Sonia stop you're gonna make us crash!" Amy said, trying to pry Sonia away from the pedal.

Sonic stomped on the brake, making the van stop right before the bridge. The three looked at the bridge in shock. It had been broken and twisted in the shape of a hand. There was no way to get across now.

"Oh no! No! It's not going to let us leave! No!" Sonia screamed.

"Let's go back and tell the others, something's going on." Amy said.

The van turned around and drove back to the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Sonic, Amy, and Sonia entered the cabin to find Rouge and Shadow waiting.

"Sonia? Oh my God what happened?" Rouge asked.

"We need to leave right now! Please!" Sonia pleaded.

"Why? What's wrong Sonia?" Sonic asked.

"The trees Sonic! They're alive!" She screamed.

"Sonia, please! You need to calm down alright?" Sonic told her.

"They're alive... The trees are alive..." Sonia said as she sat down by a window, staring at the rain outside.

Silver was very concerned about where the book went. He remembered setting it in the chest and then shutting it for good. He decided he would contact his son, Miles. He used his phone and called him.

It picked up, "Hello?" Tails said.

"Miles its important." Silver told him.

"What? What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"I need you to drive to the cabin and check over there." Silver said.

"Why can't you do it?" Tails questioned.

"My car broke down a few days ago, but I need you to just see if everything's okay over there. A couple of college kids rented it for the weekend and I just need to know if everything is fine over there. I can't call them, there must be no service over there or something." Silver told his son.

"Alright, I'll call later about it. Bye." Tails said.

"Thank you." Silver hung up and sat down on his bed.

"Please God, let everything be okay over there, please." He said to himself.

Sonic and Amy were sitting by each other on a couch. Sonic had his arms around Amy, and they talked.

"So, are you having as much fun as you thought you would?" Sonic asked her.

"Well, besides your sister going crazy, I'm having a pretty good time." Amy responded.

"Well, now that we're here..." Sonic said as he held a small box in his hand.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"Oh a little something." Sonic told her.

Sonic opened the box and revealed a beautiful necklace, with a heart shaped pendant. He put it around Amy's neck and then they kissed.  
"Oh its beautiful Sonic, I love it!" She said.

"You're welcome." He told her.

"I love you so much." Amy said to him.

"I love you too, Amy." Sonic said, the couple kissed.

Sonia was in her room, with Rouge helping he bandage her cuts.  
Sonia seemed to be in complete shock. She was shaking and did not speak a word.

"Alright so you just lay here and rest, you seem a little sick. I'll come back and check on you in a bit, alright?" Rouge told Sonia.  
Rouge left the room, and Sonic entered.

"Are you alright, Sonia?" Sonic asked.

Sonia just looked at him, with wide eyes.

"Sonia? Sonia, what the hell happened to you? Come on, tell me!" He said to her.

"...The trees... They... They're alive... And they're trapping us... here." She said, quivering.  
"Sonia, what is wrong with you? Was there someone out there?" Sonic asked.

"It wasn't someone... It was something. Something took me and..." Her voice quivered and shook.

"And what?" Sonic asked.

"I think its in here... with us... now!" She whispered.

"Look, Sonia. I have no idea what the hell is wrong with you, but as soon as we find another way out of here, you're going to see a doctor." Sonic left.

Amy and Rouge were guessing cards. So far, Rouge was only pretending Amy was guessing her cards right.

"Alright, how about this one?" Rouge raised a card, its back facing Amy.

"Uuum, its a seven!" Amy guessed the wrong answer.

"That's right! Now what kind?" Rouge asked, holding the 10 of spades.

"Ummm, hearts." Amy guessed wrong again.

Rogue nodded her head, still pretending.

"Oh my God I can't believe it! Sonic are you seeing this? I think I have a gift or something!" Amy gleefully said.

Sonic didn't pay any mind to the game, and only muttered, "Yeah, truly amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

"Don't worry, he's just caught up with that book." Rouge told Amy.

_The force was speeding through the woods, it was coming for the house._

Rouge and Amy were startled by Sonia who suddenly appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Sonia? Sonia are you okay?" Asked Rouge.

_It was moving quickly towards the house, speeding up._

"Sonia, you have to rest remember?" Rouge told her.

"Sonia please, go lay down in your room. You're sick." Sonic added.

_It was getting closer and closer to the cabin. Finally, to the porch, then the door and..._

The cabin door busted open and sent a very harsh wind through the house, knocking over objects. At the same time, Sonia was screaming at the top of her lungs. Finally, the wind abruptly came to an end. Sonia fell to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"What just happened? Sonia?" Sonic walked over to Sonia, and nudged her.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow said.

"I don't know." Rouge responded.

Sonic got closer to Sonia, then as soon as his hand was about to touch her shoulder, she awakened.

"Oh God! Sonia!" Sonic was flung backward, Sonia had punched him.

"Why have you disturbed us, awakened us from our ancient slumber! You will die! Just like the others before you. One by one we will take you!" Sonia attacked Rouge and tipped her over, as if the two were about the dance.

"Sonia, stop!" Rouge pleaded.

Sonia's eyes have turned white and her face was pale. She stared into Rouge's eyes, and then threw up on Rouge. She was puking red and black all over Rouge's face, then Sonic pried Sonia off. She looked at him.

"Sonia! Stop!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed her, trying to calm her.

"Let go you fucking pest! The soul is mine!" Sonia yelled in a demonic voice.

Sonic wrestled her down, and told Shadow, "Open the cellar door!" He yelled.

"What?" Shadow questioned.

"Open the cellar door! Now God dammit!" Sonic yelled again.

Shadow opened the door as he was told, and Sonic through Sonia in it. They heard her tumble down the ladder and hit the ground. Sonic quickly shut it and locked it, with Sonia beating on the door, trying to break out.

"Let me out you motherfucker! Let me the fuck out!" Sonia yelled.

Sonic back away from the chained-door. The group stared at it.

"Oh God, what happened to her! Her eyes!" Rouge said.

"What are we gonna do!" Amy said.

"Look! Everybody needs to calm down, alright?" Shadow told them.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Rouge said, she left the room.

"Her eyes! What happened to her eyes!" Amy screamed. Her head went into a daze, then she fell, passed out.

"Oh no, Amy!" Sonic tried shaking Amy to wake her up, she didn't.

"Just lay her down somewhere, we have to figure out what's going on." Shadow told him.

Tails was driving his car down a dirt road, that led to the bridge. He was listening to the radio, focusing on the road. He finally stopped, and stepped out of the car.

"What?" He said to himself as he saw that the bridge had been broken, and there was no way across.

"This is impossible!" He said.

He called his father.

Silver answered, "Tails?"

"Yeah, Dad?" Miles said.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked.

"The bridge is gone, I mean, its been broken." Tails told him.

"What? What do you mean?" Silver questioned.

"Its been torn apart, there is no way to get across!" He said.

"Wait, I think there's an alternate trail near... Tails? Hello? Tails are you there?" Silver was worried, Tails' phone had hung up.

Silver thinks that something is definitely wrong out there, in the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Rouge was in the bathroom cleaning herself up, she was completely shocked at what happened. She was shaking with terror as she cleaned her face. Suddenly, the sound of a book's page turning caught her attention. She looked to see the book Sonic had found sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She grabbed it, she looked at the page it was on. Rouge gasped at the horror drawn on the page. It depicted a person holding what seemed to be a dagger. It had a skeletal handle, and a rigid blade. The person's face seemed to be disfigured, he was missing a piece of his face. She could see flesh hanging off the person's face. She stopped observing as the door in the bathroom creaked shut, and she seemed frozen in fear. Then, as the book flipped its pages, her eyes rolled up into her head.

Sonic was tending to Amy, sitting beside her on the bed in their room. Finally, her eyes fluttered open. She looked very disoriented.

"Ugh, Sonic? What happened? My head hurts" She said.

"Ssshh, are you alright Amy?" Sonic asked her.

"Yeah, a little alright. Where's Sonia? Is she still down there?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"We can't just leave her in the cellar, we have to check on her. What if she.." Sonic interrupted her.

"No we can't let her out." Sonic said.

"Why? She's your sister Sonic! How can you do this to her?" Amy said.

"Amy, did you not see her? Trust me, after all the shit that happened a while ago, I have a feeling that Sonia is turning in to something else." Sonic told her.

"What do you mean something else?" Amy questioned.

"To tell you the truth, I'm pretty sure the book has something to do with this." Sonic told her.

"What? How?" Amy said.

"The recording said that a passage in the book gives license to this thing to possess the living. I'm pretty sure when the guy was reading, it released something and it took Sonia." He said.

"So you're saying Sonia is possessed by some demon that lives in the woods? If that's what's happening Sonic, what are we supposed to do?" Said Amy.

Sonic looked uneasy, and said in a despairing tone, "The only way the people that have been possessed can rest in peace, is to kill them."

"That means..." Amy looked at Sonic's tearing eyes.

"We have to kill her, by burning, burying her alive, or dismembering her. Those are the only ways." He said.

"So what are you gonna do?" Amy asked him.

"Might as well do it. If it means she'll be free, we have to do it." Sonic said.

"Where's the book?" Amy asked.

"I think its in the living room." Sonic answered.

"Let's go get it, we have to know more." Amy suggested.

"Alright. Let's go, just don't go near Sonia, she's dangerous." Sonic instructed Amy.

The two went to the living room and searched, the book was gone.

"It should be right here, on this table." Sonic said.

"Wait, where's Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Isn't he with Rouge?" Sonic said.

They looked at each other.

"Hold on, I'm gonna go check." Sonic said as he left to go see if Rouge and Shadow were around.

Amy heard Sonia start to cry in the cellar. It was heartbreaking.

"Why did you guys put me in here, please let me out! I can't see anything!" Sonia cried.

"I'm sorry Sonia, we can't let you out." Amy told her.

"Please! I'm alright now! Please Amy! Its burning Amy! Oh God its burning me!" Sonia started screaming and screaming.

Amy became quickly concerned and decided to open the cellar door.

"Sonia? Sonia where are you?" Amy called.

Amy slowly descended down the latter, cautiously.

"Sonia?" She said. Then, the door to the cellar suddenly shut itself, and as Amy was about to call or help, a hand clapped over her mouth.

Shadow was outside in the tool-shed, looking for... a weapon. He finally spotted the chainsaw, and he inspected it. He planned to kill Sonia. Shadow checks if it has fuel, and is relieved that it does. He heads for the door on the way out until he stops in his track, there was a voice coming from the hole in the floor.

"Shadow? Baby, please help me! I'm hurt." It was Rouge.

"Rouge? Rouge what are you doing down the... What?" Shadow is confused as he looks down and sees nobody in the little ditch below.

"Rouge are you in there?" He calls.

"No baby, I'm right here." Shadow turns to see Rouge holding a knife in her hand, she buries the blade deep in Shadow's stomach.

"Agh, son of a bitch!" He stumbles backwards, blood was dripping down on the floor.

Rouge's eyes were white and emotionless, Shadow realized that she had cut her face off. She had no flesh on her skin, the muscles and vanes in her face were visible. She struck again with the knife, slicing Shadow's shoulder.

"Join us, Shadow! Join us!" She said in a menacing inhuman voice.

Sonic was frantically looking for Amy now, who had disappeared. He searched and searched, he felt all alone in the cabin. The only thing that accompanied him were the noises coming from the cellar.

Shadow dodged the blade while he was trying to start the chainsaw. Rouge was like a killing machine, no remorse in her eyes and no stopping. She kept coming at him with the knife. Shadow reached for a wrench and he threw it at her face. She turned her cheek as it hit her. Shadow banged on the work shed's door, which was stuck and not wanting to open.

"Someone! In here! Somebody fucking help!" He yelled.  
Finally, he pulled the clutch and the chainsaw started, he drove the chainsaw's bar through her stomach, she screeched in pain and stuck the knife in his back. He groaned in pain and steered the chainsaw across her abdomen, then he succeeded in cutting her in half. The two halves fell to the ground and lie motionless.

"Fucking die you creepy mother bitch." He murmured as the chainsaw's fuel ran out.

Rouge's guts and intestines were spilled and blood was streaming on the floor. The door opened, and Sonic walked in.

"Holy shit, Shadow?" He said, looking at the bloody mess on the floor.

"She was gonna fucking kill me, too bad that bitch didn't find the chainsaw before I did. Sonic, I have a feeling you know what's going on." He told Sonic.

"Shadow, no time to explain. I need to find Amy." Sonic said.

"I thought she was knocked out?" Shadow questioned.

"We went looking for the book, then I left her in the living room to find you. Now she's the one that's gone." Sonic explained.

"Well, first, I need this knife out of my back. It hurts like a bitch." Shadow said.

"Alright, just come to the cabin, hopefully we can find her." Sonic said.

Amy was shuttering she was pinned down by Sonia, who was on top of her. Sonia's eyes have turned black as night, and she was just staring at her for what seemed like hours. Amy's mouth was covered by tape, and she couldn't call for help. All she could do, was whimper.

"I can smell your filthy soul, Amy. It's... appetizing." Sonia said with the devil's voice.

Amy whimpered and struggled, she was terrified by the being pinning her down. Sonia started to sniff her, then she licked Amy's neck, her tongue was leaving a trail of black on her neck.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you limb from limb. Then you will be living the rest of eternity in Hell's fire." Sonia continued.

Amy finally solidified the tape's adhesive enough to speak, she muffled, "Get the fuck off me you sick fuck!"

Amy used all of her strength to throw Sonia off her. Amy ran throughout the cellar, Sonia wasn't far behind her. As Sonia was about to grab Amy, Amy turned around, grabbed a large metal cabinet, and toppled it over. The cabinet took Sonia's whole arm off. Sonia gasped and looked at her bleeding shoulder.

"Look at what you've done! To my beautiful flesh! You fucking whore!" Sonia charged at Amy.

Amy climbed up the ladder and tried to open the cellar door.

"Help! Someone help!" She screamed for help.

Luckily, Sonic and Shadow heard the call in the kitchen, and ran to the cellar door. Sonic grabbed the double barrel shotgun.  
Shadow flung the door open and Amy came running out, Sonia was standing at the end of the ladder. Sonic ran up beside Shadow and pointed the gun at Sonia.

"Are you going to shoot me Sonic? Go ahead. You fucking pathetic coward." Sonia taunted her brother.

"Shut up Sonia! Shut up!" Sonic yelled as he pulled the first trigger on the gun, only to hear a click.

"Oh... fuck..." He uttered.

Sonia smiled and quickly climbed the stairs, Shadow shut the door on Sonia's arm.

"Aaaaahh! Fucking kill it!" Shadow screamed as he stomped on the arm, only to cause it to fall on the floor and reveal itself to be Sonia's severed arm.

"Oh, oh I thought... oh okay..." Shadow said, relieved.

The three could hear Sonia's demonic laughing from the cellar. They stood and stared at the floor.

Tails was laying in the mud in the woods, not far from the cabin. The evil force really loved to deem people unconscious. He stumbled clumsily to his feet, and saw the cabin.

"Oh, oh thank fucking God." He said as he walked towards it.

He limped to the cabin, as it seemed his twisted his ankle. He had to stop a little bit to ease the pain, then, he heard leaves moving and mud sliding. He turned to his left to see something on the ground, crawling towards him. He squinted at it, and quickly realized, it was a person who had been cut in half.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Tails ran as fast a he could, he did not look back to see the thing crawling after him. He made it to the porch and banged on the door.

"Somebody open up! Please! There's a fucking zombie out here! Fucking open the damn door!" He yelled.

The door opened and Tails ran right in, Amy was startled and looked outside, then saw Rouge crawling up the porch steps.

"Oh God!" She shut the door.

"What? What's out there?" Shadow asked.

"Its Rouge!" Amy said.

"I thought she was dead!" Shadow said.

"We have to dismember the limbs too, not just one part of her body." Sonic informed them.

Shadow grabbed an axe he took from the shed.

"Alright open the door." Shadow told Amy.

"What? Are you sure?" Amy hesitated.

"Yes, now open it." He insisted.

Amy followed his order and flung the door open.

"Why is there a fucking zombie here!" Tails said.

"Trust me, this thing is a hell of a lot worse than a fucking zombie." Shadow told him, he looked at the crawling Rouge.

"Baby, why did you hurt me! I loved you!" She said.

"Don't fucking do it! No! No no no no!" Sonia said, she was peeking out the cellar again.

"You're not Rouge bitch! Shut the fuck up!" Shadow raised the axe and swung it at Rouge, hitting her in her head.

He pulled the blade out and continued to strike at her until she was divided into multiple pieces.

Shadow threw the axe down, and sat on the chair in the living room.

"Okay, someone explain what the fuck is going on here?" Tails said.

"Hold on, who are you?" Amy asked.

"My name is Miles, but most people call me Tails. My dad owns this cabin." He told the group.

"I'm Amy, this is Sonic, and that's Shadow." Amy said.

"Good, now that we know each other, what is happening?" Tails asked.

Sonic stood and explained. "Well your dad found a book and we listened to a tape of him reading it. The part he read awakened this... thing out in the woods. Its a demon that's been here for a long time and it possessed two of us already, Shadow's girlfriend and my sister."

"Oh, that's really nice to know." Tails said, surprised.

"So you're Silver's son?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, he told me to come here and check to see if everything's fine here, its a lot worse than I thought." Tails said.

"Do you remember your sister?" Amy asked.

"No not really, my dad told me she had a terminal sickness and she died when I was seven. I was sent to live with my grandmother for a few weeks." Tails answered.

"Why'd you ask? How'd you even know I had a sister?" Tails asked.

"You may find it uneasy to believe, but on the recordings, your father said she became possessed after reading the book, then she killed a lot of people. Then, he had to kill her. She was dismembered and burned out by a river." Sonic told him.

"Oh my God, that's why he never liked talking about her. I remember every time he heard her name he looked like he was gonna cry. Why has he never told me about this?" Tails said.

"We're sorry, but trust me, your sister would've suffered if your dad didn't do what he did." Sonic assured him.  
"Where is this 'book' your talking about?" Tails asked.

"We were trying to find it earlier but... hey wait! There it is!" Amy said as she spotted it on the floor near the cellar door.

Sonic quickly grabbed the book, hoping Sonia wouldn't come out. He grabbed it and handed the book to Tails. He flipped through the pages.

"This is some crazy shit, I can't believe he never told me about this thing." Tails said.

"Is there any way to stop /this thing?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, Tails' dad never mentioned anything except how to kill the possessed, and I don't know how to read that book." Sonic said.

"Wait." Tails studied the writings on the book's pages.

"These are hieroglyphics and egyptian writings. I studied this stuff in college. I think I can figure it out." Tails told the group.

"Really? Oh thank God, start reading it we need to know everything." Shadow told him.

Tails sat down and started observing from where the incantation left off. His eyes went from side to side as he read. After about 20 minutes, he stopped.

"Well, it says the demon needs to consume five souls before it becomes... the Abomination." Tails told them.

"And?" Shadow said.

"An abomination will rise from hell and the sky will rain red once again. He will continue to consume the Earth's souls until Hell is released once again, causing an apocalypse." Tails read.

"So is there a way to stop this?" Sonic asked.

"Only one person is chosen from the five to be absorbed by the evil force and used as a vessel to live in. Then, the other four souls are consumed and add on to it." Tails said.

"Alright, so that leaves three people. Still doesn't say how we stop it." Shadow said.

"We have to kill that chosen person. We just don't know who." Tails told them.

"Alright, I guess we just have to kill all of them." Amy said.

"Wait it says then the other four are added on right? Doesn't that mean the first one possessed is the person its using?" Sonic questioned.

"I guess so, do you know who the first one was?" Asked Tails.

"Yeah, Sonia. The one in the cellar." Shadow answered.

"Well, I guess you guys need to do what you need to do." Tails said.

"I'll do it, I'm gonna need the shotgun, and the shells." Sonic said.

"Well here's a bag you can use, you really think you're gonna need all of these?" Amy asked.

"Well, better to have too much than too little, thanks." Sonic said, he then loaded the Stoeger and opened the cellar door, Sonia was nowhere in sight.

"Sonic please be careful!" Amy told him.

"Sonic I could go with you, I can use the axe." Shadow said.

"That back-stab is pretty bad, I think you should just lie down, now wish me luck." Sonic said as he descended into the cellar.

He set foot on the ground, holding the shotgun firmly. It was dark, luckily he bought a flashlight. He shined it on a door in the cellar, he twisted the knob and entered. The floor was a little flooded, he walked along, being watchful for Sonia.

"Sonia?" He said.

Sonic was very nervous and paranoid, being afraid of when Sonia would pop out. He turned around, reaching a dead end. As he walked in the water, something caught his eye. It was a very menacing looking dagger, it had a skull on the handle. Sonic walked to it, the weapon was sitting on an open back shelf. He looked closely at it with the light, he was then startled. A hand grabbed the dagger, Sonia's hand.  
"Why do you want to do this to me Sonic?" Sonia said as she sliced Sonic's face with the blade.  
He now had a cut across his his lips. He pointed the gun at her and pulled the trigger. The gun shot her in the head. Her jaw was exposed and flesh hung from her cheek. She let out a frightening scream and struck at Sonic with the knife. Sonic shot again, but missed. Before he could reload, Sonia knocked the gun out of Sonic's hands and bit his right hand. Sonic grabbed a metal pipe from the shelf and hit her with it, letting her mouth release his hand. Sonic tried to ignore the immense pain. Sonia used the dagger to stab Sonic's bitten hand and it was pinned to the floor.

"Your sister waits for you in Hell." Sonia said, laughing.

"Fuck you!" Sonic said as he hit her with the gun.

She was knocked down, then Sonic pulled the blade out of his hand and stabbed Sonia's head with it. He pulled it out, then stabbed her head again, pinning it to the floor, she struggled and groaned in pain. Sonic spotted a gallon of gasoline on the shelf, he grabbed it and unscrewed the lid. He poured it on Sonia.

"No please! Sonic what are you doing! Sonic no! Please!" Sonia screamed as if she was normal.

Sonic grabbed a match packet from the shelf and lit one.

"Sonic! Sonic! Please! Don't!" She pleaded.

Sonic then thought to himself,_ purification by fire_.

"No no no no! I'll fucking rip your soul out you measly cunt!" She screamed in that terrifying voice.

"You're not my sister, fuck you." Sonic said calmly as he lit Sonia on fire.

She burst into flames and struggled to unpin herself from the floor. Sonia screamed as her flesh burned. Sonic watched the flames die down. Then, he looked at his hand, he gasped. The bite and stab-wound became badly bruised. Then, Sonic felt a tingling sensation as many welts and bumps formed on his hand, like an infection spreading. Sonic had to think quickly, his eye caught an electric knife in a box with kitchen items. He grabbed it, found an outlet, plugged it in, and then turned it on. The blade was buzzing and he moved it close to his wrist.

"You fucking bastard! You dirty bastard! Give.. give me back... my... hand." Sonic said, almost crying.

Then he took in a deep breath, "Give me back my hand! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" He yelled as he buried the blade into his wrist, he felt the worst pain possible.

He could feel all the flesh and bone the blade was cutting through, blood splattered everywhere. Blood was spraying on his face and on his neck, it was possibly the most painful thing he experienced. Finally, the blade cut all the way through, and his hand fell. He sat on the floor, breathing and trying to regain a calm mind. His wrist was bleeding badly. He closed his eyes for a moment, then he heard a scuffly noise beside him. He turned and looked in astonishment, his severed hand was dragging itself towards the dagger in the burned hand of Sonia. Sonic looked at it with a confused expression, then he loaded the shotgun.

"Aho, no you fucking don't." Sonic said as he aimed the gun at the possessed hand and blasted it to pieces.

He was surprised at how well he handled the gun with no right hand. He stood up and walked towards the ladder, he had a feeling that after a severed hand with a mind of its own, there was probably a lot more in store for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Shadow and Amy awaited Sonic's return, finally Sonic was climbing the ladder. Amy helped Sonic out and kissed him, and then noticed he was missing a hand.

"Oh my God! What happened down there, we heard screaming and..." Amy's voice trailed off.

"She bit my hand, I had to. Let me just say, I feel a hell of a lot better." Sonic told her.

"Well let me bandage it up, I'll be back." Amy told him, she left for the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo, you seem a little... hurt." Shadow said.

"Yeah, its bad. I burned her, it was hard." Sonic told him.

"There were matches and shit down there?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, and I think three gallons of gasoline, a dagger, (Sonic raised his severed wrist.) An electric knife. Everything." Sonic said.

"Resourceful man, that's one of the reasons why your my best bro." Shadow told him, smiling.

Sonic smiled back, then Amy returned from the kitchen with a first aid kit. She opened it and tied an long inch wide piece of fabric tape around the stump of a hand. She then grabbed a bottle of water and poured it out on Sonic's wrist.

"You know how to care for an amputated arm?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, sometimes when you're on Google you get curious." She said.

"I'm so lucky for you. I probably would've just tried to glue my hand back on." Sonic said, smiling.

"Wait where is your hand?" Amy asked.

"Oh it was about to kill me so I shot it." Sonic answered.

"Uuuuum, okay. That makes sense." Amy said.

"Yeah, but this whole situation doesn't so... yeah." Sonic added.

"Hmmm, aren't we missing something?" Shadow asked.

"What?" Sonic said.

"Where did Tails go?" Shadow said.

"Woah, where did he go?" Added Sonic.

The three turned there heads and saw Tails sitting by the fireplace, he was burning something in it.

"Tails? What are you doing?" Amy asked.

Tails stared at the flames.

"It won't burn." He said.

"What?" Amy questioned.

"The book, it won't burn." Tails said.

"You're trying to burn it?" Asked Shadow.

"I thought it would do something, but I guess not." Tails said as he used a poker to drag the book out of the fire.

"I did find out more about this thing, though." Tails said.

"Like what?" Shadow asked.

"Way back then after the death of Christ, the evil reigned over a city and possessed all the residents. After Christ's resurrection, it was driven away to a nearby forest, where it laid dormant for centuries." Tails said.

"So this thing is pretty old huh?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, the book however, seems to be written by a Satanist who was writing this book to be used as his bible basically." Tails continued.

"Well, we did what we had to do. I presume everything's okay now right?" Shadow presumed.

"I'm not sure." Tails said.

"How are you not sure?" Sonic questioned.

"Something just doesn't seem right." Tails said.

"Look I just killed my God damn sister, you said the first one possessed has that thing in them and if you kill that person that thing dies with them!" Sonic yelled angrily.

"Get your sister's body and bring it up here." Tails ordered.

"Why? Why would I want to do that?" Sonic protested.

"Just do it, I have to see something before we start assuming things. Trust me." Tails told him.

Sonic and Amy went down into the cellar and walked.

"Oh my God this is so creepy. I can't believe I decided to go down here." Amy said.

"At least you're not alone, its a lot creepier when you're alone." Sonic told her.

"There's a lot of stuff down here, it's like a second house." Amy said.

"There she is, careful she might still be hot enough to burn you." Sonic told her.

"Oh Jesus, Sonic I can't believe it!" Amy said as she looked at Sonia's burned body.

"I know. Here, take the bag and put it over her head, then I'll get the rest of her body in." Sonic said.

Amy managed to get most of Sonia's upper body in, then Sonic got the lower body in.

"I can't believe he's making us do this, he better have a good reason." Sonic muttered.

Sonic and Amy dragged her body along the ground, then Sonic insisted he would do it himself.

"You get the gallons of gasoline and matches. We could use those." Sonic told Amy.

"Um, okay." Amy said as she put the gallons in another bag.

She became disgusted when she saw Sonic's finger near her. She hurried and took the matches, she also took the dagger.

"Here, let me help you." Sonic said, taking the bag holding the gallons from Amy.

"I brought this thing, it looks like that book could explain it." Amy said handing the dagger to Sonic.

"Sonia tried to kill me with this thing, it hurts I'll tell you that." Sonic said.

"Alright here she is, now what are you going to do?" Sonic asked.

Tails had a scalpel and latex gloves he got from the first aid kit. He pulled the bag off of Sonia's body and inspected it, he felt around her stomach, then he cut into it. He cut from the stomach to the groin, then he opened it.

"Tails what the fuck are you doing!" Sonic said in disgust.

Tails ignored the question and dug around until he stood up and had a stumped look on his face.

"Alright, when the evil chooses a person, it literally enters them, usually its preferred to be a woman, so it can enter the womb and dwell inside her, like a fetus." Tails said.

"That's fucked up, I shouldn't be hearing this." Shadow said.

"The evil comes in many different forms in order to enter, depending on the person's location." Tails continued.

"So what about Sonia?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Sonia does not have the thing in her, if she was the one chosen, it would've been in her stomach, but there's nothing there." Tails concluded.

"So that mother fucker is still alive?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, do you know anyone that might have come around here? Anyone at all?" Tails asked.

"No, it was just us." Shadow answered.

"Shit, no! God dammit!" Sonic said in anger.

"If we don't find that person soon, we could all die." Tails said.

"Alright, what about this thing?" Amy said holding the dagger.

"Yeah, that is called the Kniterian Demanto, the Blade of the Dead. The book ends with the picture and the name, but after that I think some pages were torn out." Tails said.

"Maybe it's important! We have to find the other pages!" Amy said.

"Well we need to know where they are, which we don't." Tails said.

"Well we can listen to more of the tape." Sonic suggested, remembering her had not finished it.

"Alright, just stop it if he reads one of the incantations, because there are more than one." Tails said.

"Alright, I stopped at the part when he was talking about what he did to Emily." Sonic said.

Sonic started the tape recorder and Silver's voice was heard.

"And unfortunately I decided to take matters into my own hands and buried her in the cellar." Silver said, then Sonic stopped the tape.

"Wait he said he dismembered her and then burned her!" Sonic re-winded the tape, then he pressed play.

"And I dismembered her in the tool shed."

Sonic re-winded it again.

"Burned her while she was tied to a post in the cellar." Sonic stopped the tape.

"What the hell is it doing!" Sonic said.

"Its trying to fuck with us that's what!" Tails said.

Suddenly, Shadow spoke up while he had his back turned to the group, he was facing the hall.

"We are almost there." Shadow said, then his body turned to face the group, then his head twisted to face them.

Shadow's eyes were yellow and his skin was pale. His mouth stretched and had multiple rows of teeth. He was heavily disfigured. He charged at the group, Sonic threw the tap recorder at him.

"No! Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow grabbed Tails and threw him across the room, he hit the wall. Then, Shadow grabbed the dagger and walked up to the disoriented Tails. He raised the blade and he stabbed Tails in the heart. Amy came up behind Shadow with the shotgun. Shadow turned around.

"Go back to Hell!" She said as the gun shot Shadow in the chest.

Shadow stumbled back, then walked towards Amy, his chest bleeding.  
Amy unloaded the gun and put in two shells. She loaded it and shot again, this time hitting Shadow in the face. A chunk of skin and bone along with Shadow's right eye went flying. He kept walking towards her. Then an axe was swung into his neck, then it swung again, decapitating him. Sonic was tearing Shadow apart with it. Finally he stopped, and stared at his dismembered friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

"Oh Sonic! What the hell are we supposed to do!" Amy said, running up to Sonic.

"I don't know anymore, it needs two now, and one might be somewhere out there." Sonic said.

"What do we do with Tails?" Amy asked.

"Just lay him down somewhere." Sonic answered.

Amy laid Tails down on the couch in the living room.

"Just two more, just two more and we're fucking done." Sonic muttered.

"We have to figure something out, the next one is either me or you." Amy said.

"Oh God, Amy. If its you I can't do this." Sonic said, his voice quivered.

"Oh please Sonic, please don't think about it." Amy said.

Amy went up to Sonic and she looked in his eyes.

"I love you Sonic, and I trust in you that if I get turned into one of those thing you'll do what you have to do right?" Amy asked.

Sonic hesitated, then looked straight back at her. "Yeah, I promise." He took her hand, then kissed her.

He didn't let go, thinking it could be there last. He loved Amy so much. They were together ever since 7th Grade. He remembered the first time they met each other, at the beach when him and a couple of others from his school went there. He was acting like an idiot at the beach and Amy loved it so much. They started spending more and more time. Soon, they started dating. The relationship lasted forever, and now here they are, in a matter of life and death.  
Sonic held her close in a hug.

"I was gonna propose to you, I was planning to do it at the beach, where we met." Sonic said.

Amy was in tears, she was crying, she caught her breath.

"(Holding back tears.) Yes. I would've yes. I love you so much, baby." She said, crying in his shoulder.

"I love you too, Amy." He said, stifling a tear.

"And I'm not letting those mother fuckers separate us. We're going to get them before they get us." Sonic said, giving Amy another kiss.

"No matter what, we stay together alright? Stay by my side." Sonic told her.

"I know, I won't leave you." She agreed.

"I have an idea." Sonic said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"If we find the pages for the dagger, maybe we can find out how to stop this." He told her.

"Good idea, but I realized something just now." Amy said.

"What is it?" Sonic said.

"We don't know what happened to Emily." She said.

"I think I know where she might be." Sonic said.

"Where?" Amy asked.

"Just one thing I wanna do first, I've been wanting to since I saw this one movie." Sonic said.

The door to the tool-shed opened and Sonic walked in. He grabbed the chainsaw. He had an idea. Amy grabbed two leather straps and a circular metal clip. Sonic removed the back handle of the chainsaw and relocated the button on the top grip of it. Then, he attached the circular clip to the back of the saw, and fit his stump hand in it. He snapped it on to an attachment on his severed wrist to keep the chainsaw from falling off. Amy found a holster for the shotgun and secured the leather straps on Sonic, forming a big X on his chest, and then attached the holster on Sonic's back. Sonic added a small grip on the straps to pull the clutch of the chainsaw, he pulled the handle on it and the chainsaw started. He proceeded to saw through the gun's barrel, shortening it. He then secured the sawed off in the holster.  
With a new determination, he took a breath and spoke one simple word.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Sonic and Amy went back into the Cabin. Tails was actually still alive on the couch, bleeding to death.

"Oh my God! Tails!" Amy said, she ran to his side.

"Tails? Tails can you hear me?" She asked.

Tails struggled to speak, he was shaking and his hand was cold.

"I... can't... breathe." He said.

Sonic rushed to Amy's side.

"Are you hurting?" He asked.

"I... don't think... I'll make... it." Tails said.

"No, no wait! Tails? Tails!" Sonic repeated.

Tails' eyes closed and his heart stopped, he died.  
Amy and Sonic looked at him, and stood up.

"Dammit! No! This thing has his soul now!" Sonic said.

"Wait, I don't think it counts." Amy said.

"What?" Sonic questioned.

"In order to take people, I'm pretty sure it needs them alive." She said.

"So he's not gonna be one of them?" Sonic assumed.

"No, I am positive that... wait, where did he go?" Amy asked as she and Sonic noticed that Tails' body was gone.

"What the? Hold on... Oh shit!" Sonic exclaimed

They both looked at Tails standing in the corner of the living room.

"Tails? Tails are you okay?" Asked Amy.

Tails then turned around, revealing white eyes and a pale face.

"He will rise..." Tails said, in the menacing evil voice.

"And when he does you all will be dead by dawn." He continued.

"No!" Sonic charged at him with the chainsaw and started the engine.

Tails grabbed Sonic's face as he only got to slice Tails' waist with the saw, he thew him into a shelf that toppled over him.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled, then she looked at the possessed Tails, who was making his way towards her.

She had to act quickly, so she grabbed the axe that was by Shadow's dead body and she swung at Tails, burying the blade into his neck. Tails grabbed the handle before Amy could pull the blade back out and he snapped the handle, leaving the only the blade stuck in his neck. Amy ran was about to grab a knife in the kitchen, until she spotted the dagger. She took the knife and she fled to the kitchen. Tails was walking after her, like a zombie. He entered the kitchen, not knowing exactly where she was. He could sense her though, he knew she was close. Tails grabbed a long machete from a hanging display, it was Silver's grandfather's machete he used in Vietnam. The blade was fairly clean, and extremely sharp. The demonic Tails looked at his surroundings, then at a kitchen cabinet against the wall. He thrust the blade into the wooden cabinet and stuck it through, Tails heard a Amy's gasp as it hit the wall behind the cabinet.  
He pulled the machete back out, then he stuck it through again, then Amy screamed in pain. The blade cut through her knee, leaving a deep and bleeding cut on her leg. The blade pulled back out, going back through the wound. Amy suddenly pushed against the cabinet with all of her strength and made it fall on Tails' foot. She sprung out at Tails and plunged the blade into his chest, Tails yelled in pain. Blood seeped out of the stab as Amy gradually pushed the dagger in deeper, she wanted the demon to feel all the pain it could. Tails pulled his foot out from under the cabinet and fell to the ground, he was in a lot of pain. Amy watched as Tails started to smoke, it was like he was burning from the inside. Then, his skin seemed to dissolve, as if someone threw acid on his body. The skin melted, then the muscle and bone, then the skeleton. All that was left was a puddle of black and red goo on the floor.  
Amy exhaled a breath of relief, she realized the blade had done much more than she expected. She realized it has the ability to kill these things easily, it just had to pierce the heart. She went into the living room, to find Sonic struggling underneath the fallen shelf. She helped him out.

"Sonic, this thing does a lot more than we thought." She told him.

"What do you mean?" He responded.

"I just killed Tails with it, I didn't have to dismember him or anything." She explained.

"What did it do to him?" Sonic asked.

"I stabbed him in the heart, and it liquidated the bastard." She said.

"What? How?" Sonic questioned.

"He's just a puddle on the floor now. I think we could use this." She said.

"Wait if Tails got possessed, doesn't that mean...?" Sonic waited for an answer.

"I don't know, we saw Tails die right before our eyes. Maybe it was desperate and used his body only." Amy explained.

Sonic remained uneasy, he counted all of the people that have been possessed. Sonia, Rouge, Shadow, and Tails. If it did take Tails, that leaves one more. Sonic then remembered the possible other person.

"Wait Amy, I think I remembered something." Sonic said.

"What?" She replied.

"The tape, remember when it started to mess up when it talking about Emily?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"We never heard exactly what happened, that means she might be alive." He said.

"You're right! That would mean she was the first to be possessed, this thing was already released when we got here! It just waited until we actually gave it full permission to possess. We have to find her." Amy said.

"When I was listening to the tape it said her remains were buried by a river, you think we can go and dig her up?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah, but it's dark and storming outside, it's not gonna be easy." Amy told him.

"Well if it means we can stop this thing, we might as well." Sonic said.

Sonic and Amy left the cabin, Amy carried the dagger with her. They walked in the mud to the shed, where Sonic entered. He grabbed a shovel, then turned to look at the hole in the floor.

"Amy!" He called.

She walked in the shed and looked at the hole too. They decided to inspect. Sonic used a flashlight and shined it down on the hole. They both gasped as they stared at a big square hole in the ground, Sonic didn't remember it being there earlier when he fell in. It was a hole made for burying someone, a person. They realized someone had crawled out and escaped through the tunnel. This means whatever was in there, must have crawled out, and it was somewhere out there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter II: A Year Later

Amy woke up gasping for breath in her dorm. Her eyes were met by the bright sun light streaming through the window by her bed. She sat up and tried to process the horrible dream she had. She removed the covers off of her and she stood. Her mind was racing and she was sweating. The images from the dream were vivid in her head. They were terrifying. She decided to go talk to Cream about it. Amy opened the door in her room that held Cream's room on the other side. Amy walked into Cream's room and found her drawing while watching a TV show.

"Cream?" Amy asked.

Cream looked up from the picture she was focusing on. She was sitting on her pinky and extremely fucking fluffy as hell bed. She was surprised to see Amy up so early, she usually slept in later than Cream did.  
"Oh, good morning Amy. How are you up this early? You're never up this early. It's like seven o'clock in the morning! What's wrong with you? Something's wrong with you." Cream greeted Amy.

Amy laughed at Cream's reaction. She always had that funny personality with her. Amy was so glad she had Cream for a roommate. Sometimes though, she talked too much.

"Yeah, good morning. You wouldn't believe the dream I had last night. It was so messed up." Amy told her.

"Tell me." Cream said.

"Alright. Well, we were in here, you were drawing, and I started hearing this whispering. It was like a slow whisper telling me something. Then I ran to the bathroom. You came in wondering what was wrong with me. And I killed you. I don't know why but I did. Oh it was so terrible. I can still see it." Amy said.

Cream's eyes widened. "Oh my God! I had the exact same dream! Except it was in a cabin. I went into the bathroom and you were cutting your mouth! Here, look at this." Cream said.

She turned her drawing over the picture she was drawing and Amy was shocked. The picture depicted Amy with white eyes and part of her mouth missing. It was uncanny to Amy's appearance, Cream was a very good artist, she never missed a detail.

"This is weird, how can we have the same thing happen in our dream?" Cream questioned."

Amy replied, "I don't know, I don't know. But, I have been feeling different after the fire last year."

"Oh Amy, I wish you never had to go through that, I can't even imagine what it was like, but at least they're in a better place. Has your psychiatrist been any help to you?" Cream asked.

"A little, but not much process, and it's been a year!" Amy said, she was starting to cry, but she held her tears back.

She had the horrible images of her friends' possessions, and how they had to die. She was traumatized by the experience. Amy tried to shut the images out of her head, but she couldn't. The experience played itself out, and Amy started to break out in tears.

"Amy? Amy please, just try to keep the memory away. Amy?" Cream tried to calm Amy, but Amy ran to the rest room, opened the door and threw up in the toilet.

She sat against the bathroom wall, wiping away the tears. Amy looked at the scar on her knee. She pictured herself hiding in the kitchen. She remembered herself behind the counter, waiting. Then the blade stabbed through the wood and went through her knee-cap. Amy could still feel the pain of it, and the blade sliding through her flesh. Amy closed her eyes and managed to shut away the memory. Cream opened the restroom door and walked in.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, (She wiped her arm across her face wiping away the tears.) I'm fine now, I think I'll skip class today, I can't focus with this thing." Amy replied.

"Okay, just lay down, alright? I'll be back in a while. Until then, be careful and remember the techniques Mrs. Campbell told you. I need to get to class, bye." Cream said as she walked out.

Amy heard the dorm door open and close. She got up from the beige colored floor of the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She looked flushed and tired. She twisted the knobs on the sink and washed her face. Amy dried her face with a towel and looked back up at the mirror. She saw someone behind her in the mirror. She gasped in horror. It was a white hedgehog and he had a bullet wound in his head. It was bleeding over his face. Amy turned around quickly to see nobody was there. She turned back to look at the mirror. The person was gone.  
I must be going insane, she thought. She walked out of the restroom and to her bed. She looked out the window to see the other college students walking on the sidewalk. They were new students, Amy could tell by the luggage they carried. She remembered her first day here, it was crazy, she was glad Sonic was there with her. Sonic, she loved that name. It was so fitting for him. He is the fastest runner on campus, he wants to be a professional runner, he always won any race he was in. Only person who came close was Shadow, but only because he cheated with his new shoes he got the day before. The shoes were like mini jets, Amy wondered why any person would wear shoes with rockets in them. She missed her old friends though, but she was so happy the one who lived with her was Sonic the hedgehog.

Today was a big day for the Southland College Track Team, many people arrived to watch the races and competitions. Their team was the luckiest group ever, they had Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest runner on the track. He was so fast he became a blur when he sprinted around the field. Many have come close, but of course, the blue hedgehog outran them.  
Sonic walked across the green field to the start line, the 400 meter race was about to begin. His mind was focused on doing the best he can, even though, he didn't have to do much. His concentration was broken by the sound of Knuckles, the Echidna.

"Hey Sonic! You look... mad." Knuckles told him.

"I'm not, it's just my thinking face." Sonic told him.

"You know, you've gotten a shit load faster man, I mean last year you were..." Knuckles was interrupted by Sonic.

"Please don't mention last year. Please." Sonic said.

"Oh, sorry. My bad. But still, you're a lot faster than ever before. It only takes you like 15 seconds to make one lap!" Knuckles told him.

"Yeah, kind of sucks that there's no real competition for me." Sonic responded.

"Well actually, there's a newcomer team, Haddonfield University. People say there's a person on the team that's pretty fast." Knuckles informed.

"How fast?" Sonic said.

"Fucking fast!" Knuckles said.

"Wow, sounds fast." Sonic replied.

"Yeah, I don't know the name though." Knuckles said.

Sonic replied, "Well, what is he? Hedgehog? Cat? Fish?"

"No, he's a crocodile." Knuckles answered.

Sonic was surprised, "A crocodile? But... that's so weird!"

"I know, I'm a little shocked myself, but I'm sure you'll see him for yourself. Now let's get this thing started." Knuckles said.

"Alright, see you Knuckles!" Sonic shouted as Knuckles ran off.

Sonic walked onto the track with the rest of his competitors. He gave them a quick look as they looked at him back. The coach, Coach Williams, came to speak to the team.

"Alright, listen up you primitive screw heads, this is the day. The day you have been running your asses off for. Now, it's your time to run like you've never ran before. May God and Jesus be with you while you run. Hopefully they won't trip you. Alright, on your mark!"

Sonic looked around again, and their he was! The crocodile! He looked athletic, and fast. Sonic didn't let it bother him though, he couldn't. He just has to run like there was a monster chasing him. And he doesn't have a gun or a chainsaw to protect him.

"Get set!" Coach Williams pulled out a double barreled shot-gun and aimed it at the sky.

"GO!" He shot it, with a loud BOOM!

And with that, Sonic and the rest of the runners took off. Sonic looked straight ahead, and nobody was in the corner of his eye.

_Good. That meant nobody was catching up._ He thought.

He kept sprinting, his legs moved in a way that allowed them to flow very fast and very light. He was half way through now, and he kept his mind emptied. In this trance, something interrupted Sonic. The ground was shaking! Sonic lost his balance and fell. He looked around, and something was wrong. Very wrong. He wasn't at the track anymore, he was in a forest!

_What is going on?_ Sonic thought.

Suddenly, the ground in front of him split, causing the ground to shake even more.  
Sonic stared in horror, as a giant hand rose out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII  
Sonic waited for the beast to start searching for him. As soon as it got over the pain, it sniffed the air. Sonic didn't take his eyes off of the monster. It moved through the rain, burying its foot into the blood soaked ground with each step it took. Finally, it started towards the car, walking on its hind legs this time. It started circling the vehicle, Sonic waited for it to get to just the right spot. As soon as the demon's foot stepped in front of the left front wheel, Sonic started the chainsaw and cut into the Abomination's foot. He sawed through the flesh and blood until it tore of it ankle. The beast roared and fell to the ground. Sonic started back out from under the car, while evading the creature trying to grab him. The Abomination then pushed from under the car, and it flipped over. Sonic quickly jumped out of the way before the vehicle could land on him. The monster was walking on all fours again, trying not to put much pressure on its stump foot. It started to go after Sonic.

Amy was fighting the possession, which was almost complete. The infection covered most of her body, the pain was unbearable. She was choking and coughing up mucus. The vanes in her eyeballs started to disappear, her sight went blurry. She tried to ignore the pain and resist the infection. She saw that blood was leaking through the ceiling and seeping through crevices in the shed. Her heart was racing and her mind wasn't thinking clearly. She started to hear voices talking to her, they whispered.

"He has risen. You're going to die hear you pathetic whore. Along with that fucking bastard outside. We will rip your innards out and feast on them in Hell." It said menacingly.

It kept repeating and whispering until Amy finally snapped.

"Shut up! Shut up! Just shut the fuck up you bastards!" She screamed.

As if the anger had overpowered the possession, the welts and pain disappeared. Her eye sight was restored and she stood up. She grabbed a sledgehammer from the shed. She held it with both hands and walked out the door and into the blood rain, she went to look for Sonic.

Sonic was luring the beast away from the cabin, he was running through the woods to the destroyed bridge. He could have been using the dagger, but it Sonic had dropped it while being attacked. He ran with his super speed and stopped before the bridge. He looked back to see the beast not far behind. He readied his shotgun and chainsaw. The Abomination ran on its four limbs, stomping its bleeding stump foot on the ground. Before it could touch Sonic, he aimed the double barrel at the monster and shot it. The shell blasted through the beast's neck, causing a deep, open bloody wound. Sonic started up the chainsaw and tore into the left side of its chest. The Abomination raised its arm and grabbed Sonic. Its grip burned into Sonic and he was pinned to the the ground, the top of his head was over the edge of the cliff. A piece of the bridge fell into the river below.

Sonic tried to get out from under the Abomination's grip, but it held Sonic, burning him in every place it held. The monster growled and drooled on Sonic. The pain was agonizing and Sonic had no way to stop it. Then, something knocked the Abomination off of Sonic. It was Amy, she was slamming a sledge hammer into the beast. Amy also managed to find the dagger, she bashed the demon's head in a couple more times, then raised the dagger up. The demon spoke.

"The world is corrupt, its better this way! Let us take it!" Amy cut its voice off by plunging the blade into its chest.

She twisted and turned the blade while it was in, the she dug her hand into the wound. Sonic watched her as she dug her hand in the Abomination's chest, though it was hard to see through the red rain. Amy finally pulled her hand back out, also taking the demon's heart out too. She set it on the ground and raised the dagger again. She could hear the Abomination speaking again.

"Don't do it you bitch! Don't fucking kill it!" The beast said.

Amy took one last glare at the demon.

"I will swallow your soooouuuuul!" It said.

"Swallow this, mother fucker!" She yelled at it as she stabbed the heart, it was moving and twitching as the blade was buried in it.

Amy waited until the heart seemed to turn completely black. Then she was startled to see it explode, she looked at Sonic, who had shot the gun at it. He put the weapon back into its holster. The blood finally stopped raining down on them, and the Abomination's body sunk back into the ground. The blood that came from the sky seemed to go in reverse, in an instant, it all shot up from the ground and back into the sky. The sun was rising, Sonic and Amy made it to the morning. They walked up to each other, then embraced in a hug. They kissed and held each other for what seemed like forever.

"I thought we were supposed to stay together?" Amy said.

"I know, but its kind of hard to keep a promise when a demonic entity from Hell is trying to tear your throat out." Sonic replied.

Amy laughed a little, and they started to walk, they didn't know where they were headed, but they knew they would find a way back home sooner or later.

The evil was gliding through the woods, it had to face its defeat. Its plan failed to raise the Anti Christ. There would be other chances though, it knew there would be. It retreated to the forest where it came from. Planning to lay dormant again. But it knew that its essence would be made known, because it still lived... through them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

A truck was traveling down a road. It was white, with little rust. It had a slogan on its side, it read 'Shop smart, shop S-mart.' The truck slowed to a stop on the side of the road, there were two hedgehogs walking together on the side of the road. One had what seemed to be a chainsaw attached to his arm and the other was holding a sledge hammer. The driver rolled his window down.

"Hey? You two going somewhere?" The human driver asked.

Sonic looked up at the strange man, "We're just... going home."

"I'm heading towards town if you need a ride." The man offered.

"Thanks, we'll take it." Amy said.

The doors to the truck opened and the two hopped in. The man had a few faint scars on his face. Amy couldn't help but notice he had a very odd metal hand. Also, humans were never here unless they came from the humanoid dimension. Few of them came here to the Sonic's universe, and usually, it was difficult getting back. This man definitely had a story to tell.

The driver asked, "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and this my girlfriend, Amy. Yours?" Sonic asked.

"Ash. Ashly J. Williams." The man answered.

"Christ, looks like you kids have been through the fourth degree of Hell, you mind telling me why you have a chainsaw?" Ash asked.

"Well, prepare for a wild story. We went to a cabin, found a book and a recording, the recording read the book and..." Sonic was interrupted.

"It released an evil spirit that possessed your friends and you had to kill them?" Ash said.

"How did you know?" Amy asked.

"Oh, something like that happened to me once. A long long time ago." Ash said, looking at his metal hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Amy asked.

"It tried to kill me. So I cut it off. I think you can understand that can you blue guy?" Ash said.

The truck drove on the road, into the horizon.

Months later, the disappearances of Rouge, Shadow, and Sonia were known world wide, mainly because of the story surrounding them. The book and dagger were recovered from the remains of the cabin. Police were baffled and shocked by the corpses they had found. Paranormal experts were even bought in, then the whole investigation was put into top secret. Sonic and Amy continued going to college, living fairly happy. Sonic managed to replace his chainsaw arm with an artificial hand. Luckily, Sonic wore his white glove to cover the mechanics and such. It seemed now it was safe to assume that Sonic and Amy were free from the evil that killed their friends.

Amy was looking in the mirror, she was in her dorm with her roommate, Cream. Cream was drawing a picture while listening to music through her earphones. Then, in Amy's head, came this weird whispering sound. Its been there since she came home. She decided to go to the restroom, as her head became a little dizzy. Amy closed the door and she washed her face with water. She looked up into the mirror and gasped. Her reflection was pale, and her the eyes were completely white. Then, the reflection ripped its jaw apart and it seemed to lash out at Amy, causing her to scream.  
Cream was alarmed and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Amy? What happened?" She asked, only answered by the sound of what seemed like meat getting cut.

Cream approached the shower curtain and opened it. Amy was on her knees in the shower, she looked at Cream, who screamed in horror. Amy had cut part of her mouth out, the blood poured onto the floor of the shower. Cream tried to run out the door, but it shut by itself. She was trapped. Amy grabbed Cream's neck and held her against the wall. Cream cried and whimpered, then Amy started to pull a piece of Cream's hair off with her mouth. Then, Amy's hand ripped itself apart and turned into what looked like a spider shaped appendage. Amy forced her spider like hand into Cream's mouth and down her throat. Cream's jaw broke as Amy's arm pulled out and was now holding Cream's heart. Amy then crushed it with her fist and ate the heart. Cream fell to the floor, dead.

Amy was now possessed. But not by the demon, but by the force in the woods. This whole time, the book released an evil, but it was only an extension of the unseen force that dwells in the woods. The force was far more brutal in possession, twisting its victims into something horrible. The Book of the Dead speaks of a thing that lives in the woods, it can be given full license to possess the living once an incantation is read in the book. Luckily, the evil can still thrive without the passage, if attached to a person's soul instead of fully taking it over. This thing, this force in the woods was what the ancient Indians that used to live in the area feared. They gave it a name, they called it, **THE EVIL DEAD**.


End file.
